The Ghost of OneNightStands Past
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy gets taken on a weird adventure to relive her past one-night-stands and find out who she really wants. Cameron/Thirteen Cadley Camteen PG13 AU : idea from - ghost of girlfriends past :D thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**So I kinda borrowed the idea from the movie- Ghost of Girlfriends Past (So its definitely AU). I'm pretty sure you guys have heard of it or even watched it. But if you haven't… that's fine, you guys won't be able to compare my fic with the movie hahaha which is a good thing for me. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think yeah? It's gonna be eventual Cadley/Camteen/Cameron&Thirteen, of cozz :)**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 1: Mad Gigi**

Remy Hadley scanned the packed bar, looking for someone to take home for the night. It was a typical Friday night for her; no work the next day meant she could drown her week's troubles in the one-night-stand the whole night and not worry about waking up the next morning or House tormenting her at work.

She was on probably her 8th shot of tequila before she spotted pretty red-head looking over from a few seats down the bar. Remy flashed a subtle flirty smile, which have worked probably 100% of the times she's used it, downed one more shot before swaggering over.

"Hey… wanna get out of here?" Remy asked, touching the lady's arm softly.

"Sure." The red-head simply said, before following the brunette out the bar and home.

Remy pinned the red-head on the wall next to the door to her apartment and kissed her ferociously. They made out in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before deciding to do this more comfortably, in a horizontal position perhaps. Remy turned around to open the door, stumbling with her keys for a bit.

When she finally managed to get the door open, the brunette turned around to grab her one night stand to pull her in with her… only, she grabbed air instead. The brunette groped around the air drunkenly, thinking that the red-head was just probably a little further away than where she had left her to open the door.

"Come on… where the fuck are you…" Remy said out loud, squinting with her eyes through the darkness and through her drunkenness.

"What the fuck…" Remy muttered when she didn't get a response, nor hear any movement whatsoever; it was like the one-night-stand had changed her mind and left, or so she assumed.

"Bitch…" Remy cursed under her breath. She groaned and hit the wall with her fist angrily, before dragging herself into the apartment to crash for the night… alone.

* * *

The next morning, or afternoon for that matter, Remy awoke to the afternoon sun streaming in brightly through her glass windows which covered part of her ceiling. The brunette covered her face with her extra pillow and groaned, half asleep.

"HEY THIRTEEN!" A somewhat familiar squeaky voice said from somewhere in the bedroom.

Remy stirred in bed, thinking she heard someone say something but deduced that she was just dreaming from her few seconds of dozing off under the pillow.

"SLEEPYHEAD, WAKE UP, IT'S LIKE NOOOOOON." The last word was dragged in a really annoying way.

Remy's eyes shot open, face still covered by the pillow; that was definitely said by someone standing in her bedroom, and not in her dreams.

Remy threw the pillow off her face, and came face-to-face with the woman from the night before who was smiling so widely at her, it was kind of creepy.

Remy raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you get in? Didn't you leave last night?"

"I was watching you sleep, I teleported here, I didn't leave last night." The red-head grinned widely, answering all three questions.

Remy was starting to think the woman was crazy; she immediately jumped out of bed, "Get out of my apartment! You broke into my house in the middle of the night and stole things, didn't you?! Get out before I call the cops!"

Remy shooed her into the hallway and toward the entrance of her apartment.

"Okay okay okay, I'll leave… but you can't get rid of me…" The woman said and started laughing hysterically as she left the apartment.

Remy slammed her door and made sure to double lock it, "Fuck my life, the things I get myself into…" The brunette sighed and shook her head before walking back to her bedroom, hoping to get more sleep.

The doctor entered the bedroom tiredly and slipped into bed. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The loud shrilly voice from the empty space (or so she thought was empty) beside her bellowed into the brunette's ear.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Remy exclaimed. She jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen as fast as she could to grab her biggest and sharpest knife.

"You stay away from me!" Remy held the knife out with two hands and pointed it threateningly at the red-head who was giggling and walking closer.

"Oh put that down… I told you, you can't get rid of me…" The woman waved and laughed.

"What the hell do you want? You want sex? Well you had your chance last night!" Remy kept the knife pointed at the woman.

"Oh honey, sex with you? It was great… but I wouldn't want to go again…"

That response confused Remy tremendously. Firstly, she didn't remember having sex last night with this mad woman; she swore she had left after the brunette had opened the door. Secondly, if she did sleep with her, why wouldn't she want to sleep with her again? Everybody wanted Remy again; she was an 11 in bed.

The proximity of the red-head snapped Remy back to the real world. She was right in front of her now. If Remy extended her arm a little, the knife would just go right through her stomach.

"Look I don't want to hurt you… stand back!" Remy widened her eyes and warned.

The woman laughed hysterically at the knife and leaped forward.

Remy shut her eyes, thinking that the woman had just leaped into the knife. There was silence. The brunette slowly opened one eye and then the other as her jaw dropped.

"This feels funny…" The red-head chuckled, wriggling her body through the knife. The knife was going in and out and up and down her stomach with no resistance whatsoever.

Remy dropped the knife in shock, "This is a dream… just a dream, I'm still drunk from last night," Remy muttered to herself and ran through the woman who made an "OOOH!" sound as Remy passed through her.

The brunette ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She splashed water onto her face and slapped herself lightly a few times, "Just a dream… just a dream… you're fucking drunk… you must be…" She continued mumbling.

Remy pulled the shower curtain which was drawn, hoping to take a bath.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The red-head exclaimed from inside the bath tub and laughed.

Remy jumped and stumbled backward, giving up, she leaned against the bathroom wall, "I'm going mad aren't I?!"

"No honey, you're not going mad… my name is Gigi! I don't know if you remember me, but don't worry if you don't, you will soon!"

Remy looked at her cautiously.

"Silly, I'm not going to hurt you or anything! You and me are going on a little adventure!" Gigi replied as if she had just read Remy's mind.

"What kind of adventure… What if I don't want to go on your stupid little adventure…?" Remy crossed her arms angrily.

"Oh you'll love this stupid little adventure of mine… trust me!"

"I don't…"

"Well you have to!" Gigi grabbed Remy's hand and pulled her out through the bathroom door. However, Remy didn't pass through, and hit her head and stumbled onto the ground as she tried to pass through the wooden mass.

Gigi's head popped through the door, "Ooops… hehehe. I forgot to turn on the switch that would allow us to go on this adventure together without these… obstacles… hehehe."

_And she expects me to trust her…._ Remy thought and rubbed her head painfully as Gigi pulled her up.

* * *

**Okay so I'm stopping here for the time being :D let me know if I should continue yeah?**


	2. The First One

**Thanks to those who reviewed :D here's chapter 2 which was originally going to be posted on the 25****th**** of November but I changed my mind. **

**Anyway, a point to note: Remy doesn't have huntingtons, she just has one-night-stands for the heck of it. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed :) **

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 2: The First One**

Remy observed Gigi from behind as the red-head skipped along in front. She did indeed look familiar, but the brunette just could not put her finger on who she was. She was also dressed rather immaturely, like a teenager, for someone who was in their late twenties.

"Where are we going?" Remy followed slowly behind with her arms crossed. It was dark and they were walking in the middle of a deserted road to God knows where.

Gigi giggled, "You'll see!"

"Why are we walking, didn't you say we would be able to walk through stuff and… I dunno… teleport?" Remy cringed at the last word, thinking about how silly it all sounded.

"Oh my, I really need to cure your laziness… I wonder how you stay so skinny, with the unhealthy sleeping habits and the drinking…" Gigi giggled, using her hands to playfully measure the size of Remy's waist.

"Hey!" The brunette tried to push Gigi's hands away, but her own hands only went through them. The red-head burst out laughing but finally took her hands away.

"I thought you would be used to girl's hands on you by now!" Gigi sniggered loudly.

"Not a girl who is a… a… ghost!" Remy shivered, "You are a ghost right? That's what you are… that's why I can't touch you… that's why you can pass through stuff…"

"Well, I'm not just any ghost… I'm the Ghost of One Night Stands Past!" Gigi broke into applause.

Remy stared blankly at her, "Wha- One night stands? What? Is this some kind of cruel joke? Are there hidden cameras or a crew around here somewhere? HOUSE! STOP PLAYING YOUR FUCKED UP GAMES ON ME!" Remy was practically shouting into the thin air and looking around like a paranoid idiot.

Gigi seemed to have completely ignored her, "Oh we're here!" the red-head pointed excitedly at a bar which was in the middle of nowhere. It looked really familiar as well.

"I'm not going in there until you tell m-"

Gigi pulled Remy through the wooden doors of the bar.

"Woah… that felt weird." Remy said as she stood at the entrance of the bar with Gigi.

"Welcome to Joe's, your first ever bar! Well, actually, not your first bar, but your first one night stand!"

Remy widened her eyes at the statement and her eyes opened even wider when she spotted a younger version of herself sitting at the bar.

"Is that… me?" Remy squinted with her eyes at herself. The younger Remy had brownish blonde hair, cute red freckles and rosy cheeks.

"Yes, you when you were sexy seventeen… I wonder whose fake id you used!"

Remy cleared her throat embarrassingly, "What was I doing here at seventeen…"

"To summarise, boyfriend troubles, pissed, decided to try girls. End." Gigi grinned.

Remy looked at her with her mouth slightly opened, "How… do you…"

"Well that's me over there!" Gigi pointed to a red-head dancing in the middle of the dance floor, "Wow, I was sexaye…"

Remy turned her attention to the girl who had just stopped dancing and was walking over to the bar where young Remy was sitting to get a drink.

"Wait a minute… I know that girl… that's… Ginnifer Cole… and… wait…" Remy glanced back and forth at a grinning Gigi and the young red-head, "You… she… YOU'RE GINNIFER COLE?" Remy's jaw dropped.

"Well a much older version… apparently you do age even after you die…" Gigi stared at her slightly wrinkled hands comically.

"But how did you die!?"

"Shush!! This is the fun part! Watch!" Gigi covered Remy's mouth with her hand. Remy widened her eyes as she watched the scene unfold.

"You're awfully young to be at a bar…" Ginnifer said as she sat down next to Remy while she sipped on her Long Island Ice Tea.

"I'm twenty one I swear." Young Remy rolled her eyes and took another shot.

Ginnifer chuckled and leaned in to whisper something which made young Remy smile.

Remy smiled to herself, remembering what Ginnifer had whispered into her ear that night; she had told her that she was under-aged as well and was just looking for some fun.

"Well then… next few drinks are on me… I'm Remy, by the way." Blonde Remy said smiling flirtily and ordering more vodka shots, making the red-head smile.

"Ginnifer Cole…" The girl said as she took a shot.

"Cheers to you… Ginni!" Remy raised her shot half way and knocked Ginnifer's one lightly. The girls started drinking and chatting cheerfully, with Remy the one doing most of the talking and Ginnifer, giggling and laughing.

"Thought you should know… you were a charmer even then…" Gigi said to Remy as they watched their two under-aged selves interacting.

"If I were so charming, why didn't we get together after that night? I'm pretty sure you would have called me back if you were so charmed."

"Because my dear, after we had sex that night in my car, I drove you home and I got into an accident and end of life." Gigi held her head up with her palm, sighed and pouted.

"Oh… right..." Remy cleared her throat awkwardly, "Sorry… I… I didn't know it happened so fast… and… I shouldn't have let you… drive."

"It's okay... at least I got to have sex with the now famously beddable Remy Hadley… although my experience was not as good as the other girls… since you know, I was the first one… and you were inexperienced…and I was…" Gigi rambled on, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Remy blushed and got redder when the two young girls in front of them started making out.

"Wow… I _was _inexperienced…" Remy cringed at seeing herself.

"We can skip this part… you ready to take a break from our little adventure?" Gigi grinned excitedly and got up to leave the bar.

"Wait, you still haven't told me the point of this whole… adventure…"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out, love…" Gigi said before pulling Remy off the bar stool and back through the door.

As Remy stepped through the door, she felt herself falling.

"Gigi?!" Remy went into free fall and heard Gigi laughing, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed and shut her eyes. Before she could start to scream her lungs out, Remy landed on something soft, "Ooof."

Remy opened her eyes to a familiar environment, a waiting lounge at Princeton. She was still rapidly breathing from the "free fall". Just then, a blonde entered the lounge and spotted her spaced out on the sofa, breathing heavily.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cameron asked, looking at her worriedly.

Remy looked up at the ER head but didn't say anything.

"Are… you okay?" Cameron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh… yeah… uh… I'm good… yourself?" Remy said before clearing her throat awkwardly, unsure why she had included that last question.

"Umm, I'm… okay… but you seem-"

"What day is it?" Remy cut her off and looked down at herself, surprised that she was dressed in her lab coat instead of pyjamas.

"It's Monday…" Cameron raised her eyebrow again.

"Where the hell did my weekend go… it's supposed to be Saturday…" Remy muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it… the weekend just passes so fast sometimes you just want it to be Saturday all over again…" Cameron chuckled while Remy took a second to realise what she was talking about.

"Sorry, do you have the time?" Remy asked, looking at her wrist where her watch was usually supposed to be.

"It's uh… 10 am." Cameron replied, looking at her watch.

Shit she was late for work.

"I'm going to kill Gigi," The brunette mumbled and got up.

"What?"

"I mean… uhh… I'm late for work…" Remy cleared her throat.

Cameron chuckled, "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay… don't worry. Have a good day, Allison…" Remy widened her eyes for a split second, "I mean… Dr. Cameron…", Remy smiled sheepishly.

Cameron laughed softly, "You have a good day too, Remy."

They exchanged smirks before leaving in opposite directions.

Remy glanced over her shoulder and watched Cameron disappear through the ER doors. She didn't know exactly why she glanced back. She seemed to subconsciously treasure these little conversations she had with the ER head.

Remy's pager went off; the gorgeous doctor cursed under her breath and ran to the diagnostics room for work.


	3. Kate

**Another update! Thanks for the reviews guys… I really really really appreciate them and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. There are better chapters to come I hope haha. Reviews and constructive crit welcomed =)**

**Anyway, important point to note: Chase was never with Cameron… though he is interested in her.**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 3: Kate**

Remy walked out of the hospital after her shift and entered her car. She was just about to start the engine when…

"HEY THIRTEEN!" Gigi screamed into her ear from behind making her jump and hit her head on the ceiling.

"YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT! GEEZ!" Remy scolded as she massaged the top of her head.

Gigi giggled, "Come on! We don't need the car…" The red-head bounced out through the roof.

"Oh I much rather drive the car then have another free fallllAHHHHHHHH!" Remy fell through the bottom of the car and was into another free fall.

She landed a few seconds later on a bar stool at a much swankier bar. Gigi popped up next to her, sipping on Coca-cola.

Remy shot Gigi an annoyed look, she hated the free-fall thing.

"So what is this? Number two?" Remy crossed her arms and looked around the bar.

"Nope, this is… Kate!"

Remy followed Gigi's gaze and her jaw dropped at the sight of Kate. She was dressed in a low cut red dress, had brown hair and a beautiful shade of green eyes. She was, well, hot. Very hot.

"I think I remember her…" Remy stared at Kate's every curve, checking her out.

"Well of course you do… she was the best one night stand you ever had! But of course you were too drunk to remember after tonight… tsk tsk tsk." Gigi shook her head at Remy.

The doctor rolled her eyes at Gigi and watched Kate approached the younger, more brunette Remy who was taking Bacardi shots.

"Hi… can I buy you a drink?" Kate asked taking a seat next to young Remy.

The brunette turned and widened her eyes at how hot she was; "S-sure…" she choked out.

"Your smoothness COMPLETELY disappeared at that moment!" Gigi pointed and burst out laughing.

"Hey out of all the girls at the bar, she came to me… just saying…" Remy smirked at Gigi.

Remy and her younger self couldn't keep their eyes off that darn low cut dress showing off Kate's perfect cleavage. Kate couldn't keep her hands off Remy; she would occasionally place her hand on her thigh or her forearm, making both Remys shiver.

Gigi giggled at Remy, amused that she was getting turned on by the scene.

"If you think that's hot, you ain't seen nothing yet." Gigi laughed and did a little twirl of her finger.

With that, Remy felt herself spinning and going dizzy, "Hey! Wh- what's going on…"

They came to a stop, sitting on a sofa in Remy's bedroom, in front of her bed.

Before Remy could speak, the door to Remy's bedroom opened, and in came stumbling two girls making out and tearing at each other's clothes. They stumbled onto the bed, laughing, clearly drunk out of their minds.

And then, the loud ruffling of bed sheets and moaning started.

Remy adjusted herself on the sofa uncomfortably… it was like watching a live porno. It didn't help that she wasn't the only one watching.

"Popcorn?" Gigi offered, holding out a bucket of popcorn which Remy gladly reached for without peeling her eyes away from the scene.

At one point, Remy and Gigi cocked their heads to the right in unison at the weird sexual position being performed in front of them. Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Hmm, I regret dying so young, didn't get to try all these… incredibly flexible positions… wow… that one must have hurt." Gigi giggled to herself.

"It did… the next morning…" Remy mumbled, eyes still fixed on what was going on on the bed.

"How long did we… have sex for?" Remy asked, slowly chewing on her popcorn.

"Well, four hours… do you want me to forw-"

"No! I mean… no… it's okay…" Remy cleared her throat, she felt herself getting hot under the collar. Gigi chuckled loudly and conjured up some drinks.

Four hours later, the sound of heavy panting filled the room. The two girls were sprawled out on the bed, catching their breaths after four hours of amazing incredible mind blowing sex.

Remy and Gigi were also sprawled out on the sofa, spaced out and eyes wide, they had indeed enjoyed every minute of it; never ending popcorn and drinks had a small part to play in the enjoyment as well.

"If the point of this adventure was to get me hot and bothered, congrats, you've achieved it…" Remy said, leaning her head against her arm which was resting on the sofa armrest.

Gigi ignored her and pointed to the scene, "Watch…"

Remy continued watching. Her younger self had fallen asleep, but Kate however, was still awake and was suspiciously looking around her bedroom.

Finally Kate got off the bed and got dressed. She went over to Remy's dressing table and ran her hand over the wooden finishing.

Remy thought she was just admiring her gorgeous dressing table when suddenly Kate took out a safety pin and began trying to break into her locked drawer full of jewellery.

"HEY!" Remy's eyes widened as she shifted to the edge of the sofa, "What the fuck does she think she's doing!"

Kate finally managed to unlock the drawer, and pull it out, accidentally making a screechy noise which made Remy on the bed stir.

Remy glanced at herself on the bed and then back at Kate's cautious expression.

"FUCK! GET UP! GET UP! QUICK!" Remy ran over to the side she was sleeping on, and tried to shake herself awake, but her hands just went through the lifeless form.

Kate grinned at the beautiful diamond necklaces, bracelets and earrings Remy had kept in her drawer; she stuffed them all into her jeans and jacket pockets.

Remy cursed under her breath and ran over to Kate and tried to hit her; again, her fists and legs just went through the thief.

"Oh quit it Remy, you look really mad," Gigi laughed hysterically from the sofa.

"How can you find this funny?! She's taking like a few thousand dollars worth of MY jewellery and I can't do anything to stop her!"

"Correction, she _took _the jewellery and you _already_ failed to stop her…" Gigi crossed her arms, annoyed, thinking Remy didn't get the whole 'Past' thing.

Remy watched as Kate finished the job and slid out her bedroom door and out her apartment. Thank God she didn't go for more stuff from other bedrooms.

Remy sat back down on the sofa and sighed helplessly, defeated, "Now I know where it all disappeared to…"

"Well, I guess this teaches you not to trust incredibly hot low-cut dressing brown-haired piercing green-eyed women who have great stamina and skill in bed in the future." Gigi said and grinned.

Remy had to chuckle at that but she quickly muttered bitterly, "Yeah… low life slut thieves…"

Gigi giggled, "Well Remy, I'd say we had enough for the night…"

"Hold on before you send me free-falling… you gotta tell me what day and time I'm going back to because Cameron looked at me like I was crazy just now…"

"Oh you care what Dr. Cameron thinks?" Gigi grinned widely at the stunned brunette.

The question had thrown Remy off a little, "No… I just… I meant… people will think I'm crazy if I keep losing track of time!"

"Huh… okay Tuesday 9.30 a.m.!" Gigi twirled her finger and laughed, "Seeee yaaaa!"

"9.30?! No I'll be late for work again! Gigiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Remy tried to protest but found herself back into free-fall.

This time Remy landed in the ER, on one of the patient's beds. Remy looked around, the curtains were drawn all around her.

"You can put the some of them here…" A familiar voice said from behind the curtain.

The curtain drew suddenly and Remy came face to face with Cameron who jumped at unexpectedly seeing someone behind the curtain.

"God! You scared me, what are you doing here with the curtains drawn?" Cameron said as she calmed her heart rate down.

"Sorry, I was… just… checking the bed… to see if it would be alright… for our patients." Remy trailed off lamely and patted the bed with her hand, "All good…" the brunette smiled confidently.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at her, "Umm thanks…"

"Actually House also sent me here to help out… if you guys need help that is…" Remy lied, she figured this could be an alibi as to why she was late for work again.

"As a matter of fact, we do… you can take this…" Cameron passed her a blue folder and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks…" Remy returned the smile and hopped off the bed.

Remy worked in the ER the whole day, it turns out, House didn't have a patient at all, so she was freed from being late. It was nearing the end of her shift when she spotted Chase talking to Cameron.

Remy studied his body language; the Aussie was obviously into Cameron. The brunette felt some feeling shoot through her. She didn't think it was jealousy, she deduced she was disgusted at how Chase was practically throwing himself at her. "Man whore…" She mumbled and smiled at her bitchiness.

The young doctor sighed and decided to knock off and go home to sleep after not really sleeping since Saturday. She was extremely exhausted as she dragged her feet towards the ER exit.

"Remy!"

She heard Cameron call her name and turned around to face her and Chase who was in the middle of a conversation with the blonde.

"Thanks… for helping out today… I really appreciate it…" Cameron said and smiled warmly at her.

"No problem… Goodnight Dr. Cameron." Remy smiled back, or tried to, before turning to leave.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner at…" The brunette heard the Aussie say as the ER doors closed behind her.


	4. Drinks

**Hahaha thank you to those who like the story =) Just to let you know… it's quite different from the movie… I just borrowed the idea haha. Gigi is slightly similar to the one from the movie… Thanks for reading this! I had to cut it short because it was getting to long and I have an exam tomorrow lol. Enjoy!**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 4: Drinks**

Remy took a shower as soon as she got home. She blew dry her hair and slipped into her nightgown. Yawning tiredly, she slipped under her thick blanket and sighed as she sank into the comfortable pillow and mattress. She yawned again before smiling contently, happy that she was going to get some sleep.

"Sweet dreams…" A squeaky voice said from beside her.

"Mm you too…" Remy said softly before widening her eyes in shock. The brunette turned her head to find Gigi grinning at her.

"Gigi, I need my rest please…" Remy pleaded and whined.

"So go to bed! I'm just really bored, so I'll just lie here quietly, ignore me." Gigi giggled.

Remy breathed out a sigh of relief, she thought Gigi was going to make her go on another part of the adventure, "Well goodnight then, see you in the morning."

The brunette closed her eyes and turned to face the other side. A few seconds passed by in silence.

"What do you think of Dr. Cameron?" Gigi asked before giggling.

Remy's eyes opened again as she pursed her lips in annoyance, "I said goodnight, Gigi."

"I think she's really pretty… and really really nice." Gigi continued, "Don't you agree??"

Remy breathed out heavily with irritation, "Yes I do… now please let me sleep."

There was silence for a few more seconds.

"You can't say you are not the least bit interested in her!" Gigi said loudly and burst out laughing.

Remy's eyes opened again, she would have killed Gigi right there and then if she weren't already dead.

"No, I'm not interested in her. And even if I were interested, she's dating Mr. Universe Australia anyway… how can I compete with that…" Remy said with a hint of disappointment in her words which went unnoticed by the brunette herself.

"Well I don't think he's all that great… you're a much better catch and I'm sure Dr. Cameron knows that too."

Remy didn't expect Gigi to say that. The doctor smiled to herself, "Thanks. Goodnight Gigi."

Gigi sighed, "Goodnight Thirteen…"

Remy drifted slowly off the sleep with Cameron the last person she thought of before she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Remy awoke to an empty space beside her, unsurprisingly; the red-head probably got bored half way watching her sleep and left to do ghostly stuff, whatever ghosts did. Remy shuddered at the thought and got up to get ready for work.

"Thirteen, the patient's medical history is similar to patient X down at the morgue. Go get her blood, lesbian vampire style if you know what I mean…" House winked at Remy who rolled her eyes and left the diagnostics room.

Morgues creeped her out, especially now that she could sort of talk to ghosts. Remy slowly pulled the blue sheet which was covering the dead woman's body off until it revealed her left shoulder.

Remy sat on the stool so that she could comfortably access the shoulder. The brunette then took a needled syringe in one hand, and used another to stretch the wrinkled skin. With a swift skilled motion, she jabbed the needle through the skin.

"OUCH!!" The dead woman exclaimed loudly.

"AHHH!!" Remy screamed; shocked out of her wits. She stumbled backwards and went off the stool; landing painfully on her butt on the cold hard floor.

The next thing she saw was Gigi laughing hysterically on the table. She was in a sitting position; her legs seem to be hidden inside the dead woman's lifeless body.

"GIGI!" Remy screamed and got up and tried to stab her with the needle still in one of her hands.

Gigi dodged the brunette's stabs, laughing and teasing her, "Oooh missed me!"

"URGH!" The brunette took a final stab which seemed to go through Gigi's stomach with resistance this time.

Gigi's expression changed from smiling to horrified. The red-head looked down at the needle that had just gone through her. Her jaw dropped as blood slowly flowed out. Gigi collapsed onto the table.

Remy's eyes widened, "Oh god… oh god… oh god! Gigi?, I… I didn't mean… oh God…"

"GOTCHAAAAA!" Laughter filled the room again as Gigi bounced off the table.

Remy let out a breath of relief as she stared wide-eyed at Gigi who was still in hysterics.

"Fuck… you know what, next time just do your "SURPRISE" thing… That is so much better than this…" Remy threw her hands in the air and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh chill out Remy!" Gigi said and took out a cup of Cola and threw it at Remy's face.

Remy stood rooted to the ground, stunned, and shivered as the cold drink trickled down her face and stained every part of her lab coat and t shirt, "What… the fuck… was that?!"

"That, is your next adventure!" Gigi chuckled loudly and twirled her finger.

Remy knew what the finger twirl meant. She found herself free-falling, her hair and body drying as she did.

They landed at another bar. Remy looked touched her hair and looked down at her clothes, they were all dry and back to normal.

"Presenting, Remy, the many times you were rejected by your one-night-stands… this time you are going to play your younger self!" Gigi said in a grand voice.

"I don't recall getting rejec-" Remy watched as a blonde took a cup of Long Island Iced Tea, walked toward her and angrily splashed it in her face before turning to leave, "-ted." Remy choked out before spitting out the drink. She was wet again.

Gigi held her stomach and guffawed, "You were too drunk, obviously, and you pissed them off somehow."

The room around them began spinning and a second later, they were at another bar. Remy still had Long Island Ice Tea on her.

This time a black-haired gothic looking chick walked towards her and poured Sprite on Remy's head angrily and muttered, "Bitch," before leaving. Remy scoffed and stared after the goth chick and then shivered at the cold drink running down her back.

Room spun again, and at yet another bar, a red-head angrily pulled her girlfriend, whom Remy was supposedly just hitting on, aside and splashed some blue drink on Remy before stomping off. She managed to block her face a little bit but the blue drink stained her sleeves. Remy was licking her lips at the mix of drinks that were coming at her.

And yet another spin and second later, two hot twins took turns to splash beer on the doctor from behind, leaving no room for Remy to block the attack, "Fuck!" she swore as the icy drinks hit her from behind.

Gigi was in stitches, laughing at Remy so hard she was coughing and choking; enjoying every minute of it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you…" Remy wiped her face with the clean part of her sleeves and squeezed the drinks from her hair.

"One more!" Gigi twirled her finger.

"Noo-"

As soon as the spin came to a stop, Remy felt someone throw champagne in her face. The brunette closed her eyes and swore under her breath as bubbles went up her nose. Gigi continued laughing and slapping her thigh in enjoyment.

"That was fun huh!" Gigi clapped her hands excitedly.

"For you it was…" Remy mumbled irritatingly, cleaning her face off.

"Don't worry, you'll be all cleaned up in a second! See ya!" Gigi waved and Remy closed her eyes, knowing she was going into another free-fall.

This time, Remy didn't fall onto something soft. She landed on her feet somewhere on the road side, next to an apartment building, all dried from the drink splashing. She also noted that it was now night time. Remy looked around curiously, "Where the hell am I, Gigi…" She mumbled to herself.

Just then she heard a car door close followed by a familiar voice, "Remy?"

Remy turned to see Cameron looking at her, surprised to see her.

"Allison… hey…" Remy said. _Why am I not surprised to see her…_

"What are you doing here?" Cameron smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I… was… umm, just visiting a friend. She stays here… Gin- Jennifer… yeah that's her name…" Remy chuckled nervously and gestured toward the apartment building, "What are you doing here?"

Cameron laughed softly, "I live here… a little over a year now."

"Oh… right… I didn't know that…" Remy looked up at the quaint apartment building.

"Although I'm not sure I know a Jennifer…" Cameron scratched her head.

"Oh that's okay she… you don't need to know her, she's quite the anti-social… a little like me." Remy smiled and chuckled.

Cameron smiled back shyly, "Well, you're going home now?"

"Yeah… I think so… although… I'm kinda a little lost, I took the bus and I don't think I know the way back to the station in the dark." Remy looked at her surroundings and bit her lip.

"Oh I have a map upstairs if you need one… why don't you come up for a drink and I'll show you the way." Cameron offered politely.

"Yeah, that'll be great… thanks alot…" Remy grinned appreciatively.

"Come on…" Cameron took her keys out and led Remy to her apartment.

* * *

**More of Cameron's apartment scene in the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	5. Rain

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. Just finished exams and I'm back home for the hols! The lack of reviews was a tiny reason hahaha but its okay I know there are people reading and I'll try to focus my energy on pleasing you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the last one. Sorry for any errors :D**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 5: Rain**

Remy entered the apartment looking around as Cameron closed the door behind them.

"Nice place…" The brunette commented, admiring the furnishing.

"Thank you." Cameron replied smiling.

Remy walked to the living room where the blonde had lined pictures of her life along the ledge above the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I…?" Remy asked, gesturing to the pictures.

"Oh not at all, go ahead… although you might want to skip over the unglamorous pictures of me." Cameron said, chuckling.

Remy laughed softly, "Oh I think you couldn't possibly look unglamorous in any picture…" trailing her fingers along the ledge as she studied each picture.

Cameron blushed, she was lucky Remy was busy looking at her pictures and not noticing her red race.

"Umm, what drink would you like? I've got water, cola, juice, wine, beer, you name it…"

"I'll have the beer please… thanks." Remy replied as she picked up a picture of a young teenage Cameron smiling and playing an acoustic guitar while the blonde went off to the kitchen to grab the drinks.

Remy smiled at the picture, thinking how adorable the ER head must have been at sixteen. She would definitely have dated her if she had met her back then.

Remy then picked up a picture of a very drunk Cameron in graduation robes. Cameron wore a funny face with her tongue sticking out and the guy next to her was trying to pour beer into his mouth from the bottle at a certain height.

Remy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"That was when I totally flunked my end years… thank god my brother was there to cheer me up." Cameron said from behind Remy, chuckling at the picture.

The brunette turned around and grinned at her, "You were totally wild, weren't you…"

"Hell yeah I was…" Cameron laughed and passed Remy a bottle of beer, "Those were the days where you could just go wild and get thrown in jail but only to be bailed out by your loving parents a few hours later."

Remy laughed and looked at Cameron a little stunned, shaking her head at her.

"What?" Cameron smirked and chuckled, "Like you've never done stuff that got you in jail for a few hours…"

"I just didn't peg you for being one of those rebellious wild teenagers… wow." Remy chuckled and shook her head again with disbelief, taking a sip of her beer.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Dr. Hadley…" Cameron grinned and winked at the other doctor.

"Yet…" Remy added, laughing and returning the grin, "Mm… this beer is really good…"

Remy looked at the bottle in front of her, it read "Pure Blonde Low Carb Beer".

"I've never heard of it… where's it from?" Remy asked, reading the nutrition information.

"Oh it's an Australian brand… Chase, he… gave me a pack." Cameron smiled awkwardly and looked at her bottle.

_Give a low carb beer to a woman? What a gentleman. _Remy thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and took another gulp.

"He seems… pretty interested in you…" Remy said, looking at Cameron who chuckled at the statement.

"Chase? Well… I don't know… I mean he's asked me out a couple of times… but I… haven't said yes to any yet." Cameron said and shrugged.

Remy widened her eyes a little, "Why not?"

Cameron smiled slightly, eyes still fixed on the bottle of beer in her hands, "I'm… not sure." The blonde looked up and met Remy's gaze, "Not my type maybe?"

"You should go out with him and find out…" Remy wasn't looking the ER head in the eye when she shrugged and said that, missing the blonde's change of expression.

_Did I just ask her to go out with Chase? _Remy knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess so." Cameron mumbled, breathing out heavily before getting up to throw her empty bottle away.

Sensing a slight change in atmosphere, Remy cleared her throat nervously and stood up, "Well I… should be going… it's getting late."

"Oh yeah, here's the map…" Cameron said, grabbing a piece of paper from the kitchen counter and walking over to Remy's side, "You're over here, and you wanna get to Maryland train station, which is over here, just one or two blocks south..."

Remy could only concentrate on Cameron's proximity, how nice she smelled and how beautiful she really was up close.

"Remy?"

The brunette's thoughts broke suddenly, "Huh? Uh yeah I got that…"

Cameron chuckled, "No I asked if you'd like a lift, I don't min-"

"Oh no no no that's fine, thank you, really… for the map and… the beer. I'll uh… see you at work." Remy smiled appreciatively.

Shoving both the map and her hands in her pockets, she walked out to entrance to Cameron's apartment, "Night Dr. Cameron." The younger doctor flashed the blonde another charming smile before leaving.

"Goodnight..." The blonde mumbled before shutting the door. She leaned against the closed door, shut her eyes and sighed, "…Remy."

Remy took a slow walk along the lit pavement of the deserted street. Her mind wandered to Cameron's pictures and the brunette found herself smiling and chuckling to herself. She couldn't deny Cameron was absolutely beautiful and smart, not to mention awfully nice. She was probably one of the nicest persons she's ever met and Remy was a sucker for nice people.

'_Chase is one lucky bastard_' Remy thought before mentally brushing off the weird pang of jealously which shot through her.

"Someone's happy!!"

Remy jumped and looked to where the voice had come from. Gigi was sitting on a fire hydrant a few feet away, giggling at her.

"What?"

"You were smiling and laughing to yourself… like a mad person… no wait, like a person who's completely and utterly in love!!" Gigi continued giggling.

Remy rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the train station.

"You are seriously going to take the train all the way home?"

"I rather the train than another vomit-inducing free-fall, thank you."

"Oooh I see I've successfully cured your laziness." Gigi grinned widely.

Remy ignored her, "Why are you here anyway, you just dropped me off not too long ago…"

"Well I thought you needed some company… especially after a whole night of getting rejected along with drinks splashed in your face." Gigi ended her sentence with a loud burst of laughter.

"How very nice of you…" Remy faked a smile, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Speaking of Doctor Cameron, I'm sure you're wandering why every time after an adventure, you're transported back to a place where you would always bump into her…" Gigi smirked at Remy.

Remy's head snapped to face the ghost; she did indeed want to know the answer to that.

"Well?" Remy prompted when Gigi didn't continue.

"OH! It's time!" Gigi ran forward and stood in the middle of the deserted road. Breathing in, she closed her eyes, spread her arms and lifted her head towards the sky.

Remy rolled her eyes and sighed at how quickly the red-head could get distracted.

"Time for what?" Remy asked, looking up at the sky which was covered with reddish clouds, a sign that it was going to rain.

"Stand here." Gigi grabbed Remy's arm and pulled her to a spot.

"What? Are you gonna splash me with rain water?" Remy looked up and felt a drop of rain hit her forehead lightly.

Just then something hard hit Remy's forehead, making her fall onto the ground.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Remy pressed her palm to her forehead in pain and looked at the object which hit her. It was a sneaker.

Remy grabbed it with her free hand to examine it and stared at Gigi angrily who was stifling her laughter.

Just then, a piece of soft cloth floated down onto Remy's face. Remy dropped the sneaker and grabbed the item off her face, irritated. She stared at the blue coloured singlet, it looked strangely familiar.

Remy looked up at Gigi to ask what was going on when she got distracted by other items of clothing which were falling and floating down from the sky, like light droplets of rain.

The brunette stood up and looked around, "Wha- what… is…"

"These are pieces of stuff you've left behind at… well… wherever you had sex over the years." Gigi said as she flicked a piece of underwear off her head, "And what your one-night-stands have left at your place as well…"

Remy looked around. There were mostly pieces of clothing floating down. There were a few cellphones which fell to the ground and broke into pieces. There were lip sticks, eye liner and other cosmetics falling. Remy jumped to a side to avoid a small handbag.

"Awesome… I can get my stuff back…" Remy said before a pair of jeans fell onto her head, the end of it slapping her face. She sighed and pulled it off her head.

Remy held the jeans in her hands. Her eyes widened when it started to liquefy in her hands. She jumped back as the pair of jeans turned into water and ran through her fingers and puddled on the ground. Items which were already on the ground started to disappear, leaving only more puddles of water behind.

"Yep, you spoke too soon…" Remy looked at Gigi with one eyebrow raised.

"What's lost cannot be reclaimed, Remy, I hope you understand that…" Gigi explained when she saw that Remy's expression had changed when a necklace dissolved into water in Remy's hands.

"So I should… try not to lose stuff from now on…?" Remy guessed lamely, still trying to figure out the point of it all.

"Bare in mind that applies to all things living and non-living." Gigi stated before giggling.

Remy raised her eyebrow at her again. Just then, it started to rain for real and with a twirl of the red-head's finger, Remy found herself slipping through the puddle of water and free-falling into darkness.


	6. Beaches

**So I thought you guys might want some fluff… haha I know you guys are getting impatient but don't worry don't worry :) it's all planned for a nice finale… I hope hahaha. Thanks for the reviews and thanks so much for reading… god I love u guys! :) hope you enjoy this chapter =D**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 6: Beaches**

Remy found herself in bed the next minute, as if she had just woken up. She felt rested and was dressed in her pyjamas. Grabbing her bedside clock, she noticed that it was 10am on a Saturday morning. She could get used to her days skipping pass like that, no work and just getting hit in the face by drinks and sneakers, fun.

The brunette expected to bump into a certain blonde in her own bedroom, since well, she indeed had been bumping into her every time she came back from an episode. Remy chuckled and rolled her eyes at the idea of waking up to Cameron, it was an absurd idea… it did make her stomach flip a little, however.

"Dream on, Remy…" The brunette sighed and told herself before switching the television on.

"Sunny and fine weather today folks… a beautiful day for the beach! Have fun!" The weatherman reported.

Remy looked out her window; it was certainly a gorgeous Saturday morning. The brunette debated whether or not to head to the beach while she was brushing her teeth when suddenly…

"GOOD MORNING THIRTEEN!" her bathroom mirror bellowed in a high pitched voice, making her jump back and drop her tooth brush.

Gigi popped her head through the mirror, giggling like a school girl.

"WELL GOOD MORNING GIGI!" Remy imitated before bending down to pick up her tooth brush.

"Wow, don't do that… that was totally weird." Gigi put her hand up and said in a serious tone.

Remy sighed, "So what brings you here on this beautiful Saturday morning… shouldn't you be in your grave yard having a tea party with your other… ghost friends…"

"Oh I told them to go ahead without me…" Gigi gestured as she spoke thoughtfully.

Remy widened her eyes with sarcasm and muttered, "Right," before walking to the living room to find food.

"Don't you wanna go to the beach today, Thirteen? It's sunny and beautiful!" Gigi's voice was so full of childlike joy, Remy had to smile a little.

"You came here to tell me to go to the beach?" Remy raised her eyebrow at Gigi while munching on a roll of bread.

"No actually I came here to tell you that you _are _going to the beach… see you!" Gigi waved and twirled her finger.

Remy widened her eyes, she tried to protest but choked on her bread instead, and before she knew it, she was free-falling.

Remy landed in sea water. She thrashed about and coughed out water for a few seconds before realising she could stand up and be half a body above sea level.

"Gigi, you are so fucking dead… so fucking dead, you hear me…" Remy muttered under her breath and slowly manoeuvred herself out of the water.

"That's probably the first time I've seen someone go swimming in jeans…"

Remy turned at the voice and found Cameron grinning at her. Remy glanced down at herself, she was wearing- jeans and a loose white blouse.

"Well, I thought I'd wear something to match the blue of the sea…" Remy said through a grin.

Cameron chuckled in amusement, "How very fashionable…"

"Of course..." Remy smirked before chuckling, "What are you doing here by the way?"

"Did you see the weather? It's absolutely beautiful… would be a waste if I didn't come to the beach and take a nice long walk…" Cameron said and looked up at the sky.

Remy took the opportunity to check her out. She was wearing a sarong around her waist and a see through white t shirt which was tied up, revealing a bit of her sexy midriff and her bikini top.

"What about you?"

Remy's eyes snapped back up and met Cameron's who didn't seem to notice that the brunette was just checking her out.

"I was just heading ho- I mean… I… yeah, I was going to take a walk too… just felt like cooling off in the water just now so…" Remy lied; she didn't know why she lied… it definitely had something to do with who was standing in front of her.

Cameron nodded lightly, "Well then would you like to join me?" the blonde said and smiled at Remy hopefully.

"I would most definitely love to…" The doctors smiled at each other for a second before Remy took a few steps to join Cameron at her side.

The two girls walked along the shore in silence, taking in the beautiful scenery, the relaxing sound of the waves and the cool sea breeze that came with it. It was a comfortable silence and neither felt the need to fill it up with awkward small talk.

Remy glanced at Cameron who was walking with her eyes closed; her face was spotting a relaxed and peaceful smile. Remy could hear 'The Beatles – I Wanna Hold Your Hand' playing in her head as she gazed at the blonde.

She not only wanted to hold her hand, but she found herself thinking about kissing her.

Remy soon broke her own gaze and sniggered at her wild thoughts.

"What?" Cameron asked, smiling at the brunette.

Remy shook her head chuckling, "Nothing… I was just thinking of a way to trip you over since you had your eyes closed…" The brunette grinned sheepishly.

Cameron scoffed and playfully pushed Remy in the direction of the sea water. Remy managed to maintain her balance and not fall in the water which would have gotten her already dried clothes wet again. The brunette scoffed back at a laughing Cameron.

"What? I just thought you would want to cool off a second time!" The blonde smirked before pushing Remy again. This time Remy fought back and managed to swing the blonde and release her into the sea water with a splash.

The brunette held her stomach and guffawed at Cameron who was drenched from head to toe. Her dripping wet blonde hair clung to her entire face. Remy laughed until tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Oh God, that was a such a loser momen-"

Remy didn't manage to finish her tiny victory speech; a golden Labrador retriever had picked the perfect moment to lunge itself into the ocean and had dragged Remy along in the process.

The younger doctor splashed into the sea water while Cameron was now the one laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

Remy stood up and her jaw dropped at her clothes which were all wet again. Her brown hair clung to her face as well, along with some seaweed.

Cameron stood there laughing, "I'm sorry… but you were saying? Something about a loser moment?" The blonde choked out in between her laughter.

Remy wanted to start a sea water splash war but was distracted by the Labrador trying to lick off the seaweed on her face; Cameron laughed even harder at the sight of the big dog standing and leaning against Remy while he slobbered all over her.

"Okay okay down boy… I'll just… help you out." Remy said as she tried to pull the seaweed tangled in her hair off. The brunette bent down and let the dog lick her hand full of seaweed while Cameron walked over to pat him.

"Hey there… you're so adorable…" Cameron smiled as she smoothed out his wet fur.

"Thank you." Remy said and winked at the blonde who chuckled and blushed lightly.

"SHADOW! OVER HERE BOY!"

Shadow barked softly as if to thank Remy for the seaweed before bolting off towards the voice.

Remy dipped her hand in the sea water to give it a little wash.

"You're a dog person aren't you…" Cameron stated her observation.

"Can you tell?" Remy smirked.

"You weren't the least bit irritated with him for pushing you into the water… and for slobbering on your face and hand…"

Remy nodded and smiled, "I've always wanted one actually… just never got around to buying one. And with the hours I work for House, the poor fellow will probably starve to death… emotionally and physically."

"Same her-"

"Cameron!" A voice shouted from a few metres away, causing the two girls to snap their heads towards it.

Remy could tell from the accent that it was Chase; her smile faded a little.

"Chase?"

"Hey I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach you… and then I saw you from the restaurant over there…" The Aussie gestured to the small beach shacks situated not too far away.

"Oh right… sorry my phone must have died when I fell into the water just now…" Cameron reached into her shirt pocket for her wet phone.

"Oh, hi… Thirteen…" Chase finally noticed the younger doctor who was trying to sneak off.

"Chase…" Remy greeted and faked a smile.

Chase turned his attention back to Cameron, "So you ready to go? The reservation is for 12.30… and we're going to be late…" he said as he glanced at his watch.

"Umm yeah…" Cameron glanced at Remy who was looking anywhere but the both of them, "Do you wanna join us?" She asked in the most casual tone she could muster.

"Cameron, I already made the reservation for two peo-"

"It's okay, you guys… go ahead… see you at work… have fun." Remy cut Chase off and turned to leave, faking another smile as she did.

"Bye. See you at work." Chase said while Cameron bit her lip and remained silent.

"What were you guys doing?" Chase asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"I bumped into her earlier and we were just taking a walk…"

"Right… well, you should be wary of her… she doesn't seem like a very trustworthy person in my opinion." Chase said coldly.

"She seems pretty okay to me…" Cameron said softly.

"Well don't get your hopes up too high… you might get hurt one day…" Chase said bluntly.

_Why am I dating this idiot? _Cameron thought to herself before entering the restaurant with the Australian.


	7. Haunted

**Hello Hello Hello!! Thank you for the kind reviews you guys have been posting! Glad you liked the end of that last chapter lol. I hope you enjoy this one… and the few more to come! Thanks for reading guys, and sorry for any grammatical errors…**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 7: Haunted**

Remy spent Saturday night drinking red wine while soaking in the bath tub. The brunette rested her head against the cold white marble and sighed tiredly. She was exhausted from thinking about the ER head every single minute ever since lunch time. She thought about how comfortable she felt when she was walking next to her; how she wanted to hold her hand and see her smile, how she wanted to hold her and kiss her so badly… More importantly, Remy thought about how her heart sank the moment she found out that Cameron was going out with Chase for real and it was all her doing.

The young doctor let her head slip down, so that her whole body including her head was under water. She just needed to drown her thoughts out, and forget about the blonde completely. What she needed was to get laid. Remy pulled herself out of the water, she panted for a few seconds before wiping away the water on her face. The brunette cleaned up and got dressed before heading out for the nearest bar.

* * *

"Well umm… goodnight Cameron… you sure you don't wanna join me for dinner?" Chase said at the door to Cameron's apartment.

"No I already have plans… but yeah, I'll see you at work on Monday. Night Chase." Cameron closed the door on Chase who was just about to lean in for a kiss on her cheek.

A knock on the door came a few minutes later. Cameron opened the door to her neighbour who was also her good friend.

"Oh thank god." The blonde said as she gestured for her friend to come in.

"I thought you didn't like the guy…" Maggie said in her cool British accent. She had natural black hair, being three quarters Asian and a quarter British.

"I don't…" Cameron muttered, passing her friend a beer.

Maggie raised her eyebrow at the blonde who seemed uneasy.

"So you are dating him because you don't like him… hmm that makes absolute sense." Maggie shrugged and took a swig of beer.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "It was two dates… only two… that doesn't qualify as 'dating' does it?"

"Uh, yes it does…" Maggie said in a very 'duh' way making the blonde sigh.

"You're doing this because of Remy, aren't you…" Maggie stated her observation with her eyes fixed on Cameron's face, watching her every change of expression.

Cameron shot Maggie a look and walked away.

"You're dating him because Remy asked you to?! You're trying to make her jealous?"

"I'm not dating him because Remy asked me to, come on! And I'm not trying to make her jealous… God, you make me sound like some slut…"

"Well you are a slut…" Maggie joked and laughed before pursing her lips shut when Cameron didn't laugh or even crack a smile, "Okay not funny…" the brunette muttered.

"I'm dating him because… he's the only person who is interested in me… the only person who wants to date me and have me and want me." Cameron paused and sighed, "Remy… doesn't want me… she can have tons of women every night… she doesn't need me, she doesn't need to be tied down to one person…" Cameron plopped herself down onto the sofa, letting her head rest on Maggie's shoulder as tears welled up her eyes.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her friend and comforted, "Oh honey… if Remy can't see what an incredibly beautiful girl you are… then well… she doesn't deserve you. And as for Chase, please don't date him for the sake of dating him… that guy sounds like a giant pain in the arse."

Cameron chuckled and sniffed.

"Thanks Maggie…" She whispered and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Maggie placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead lovingly, "We need some comfort food… pizza?"

Maggie felt Cameron's head nod before grabbing her cell phone.

* * *

Remy downed her 5th shot of tequila before noticing a sexy blonde sitting alone a few seats down glancing at her every now and then. Remy used her routine smiling/eye-flirting technique, making the blonde get up and approach her.

"Hi… can I buy you a drink?" The hot blonde asked, touching Remy on her forearm.

"Sure… or we could just skip to the part where I ask you back to my place and show you the best night of your life…" Remy downed another shot and smirked.

"That might work too…" She said, grinning suggestively at Remy.

Remy leaned in aggressively for a searing kiss, something she hadn't done in a while. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and returned it hungrily as the brunette's hands roamed down her body. Remy didn't care about the whole bar looking at them make out; she had told herself that she needed this… this release.

"Allison…" Remy breathed out in between kisses.

"It's Jessica… so your place… or mine…" The blonde said while trailing kisses on the brunette's neck.

"Mine." Remy mumbled before stopping any action momentarily to gather her belongings and leave the bar.

Remy and Jessica stumbled drunkenly around the apartment until they reached the bedroom. The blonde had completely undressed herself and was climbing over and straddling Remy, placing kisses on her neck as they moved up the bed slowly.

Suddenly, soft giggling filled the room.

Jessica giggled and pulled Remy into a deep kiss.

The giggling continued, only this time it was louder. Jessica pulled away from the kiss, knowing that Remy wasn't the one giggling and neither was she.

"Did you hear that?" Jessica asked, looking around the room, hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness quicker.

"Hear what?" Remy mumbled and began placing wet kisses on the blonde's pulse point.

"Never mind…" Jessica moaned at the sensations created by Remy, "I'm probably drunk out of my mind… but not too drunk for this of course…" The blonde giggled and sighed into another deep kiss with the brunette.

Remy felt the blonde pull away suddenly and shout, "OUCH!"

"What now?" The brunette asked, a little frustrated with how slow this was going.

"Someone yanked my hair!" Jessica looked behind her and everywhere around her as she rubbed the back of her head. It couldn't be Remy, because the brunette's hands were wandering all over her front body.

"Is your place by any chance haunted?" Jessica asked.

"Come here Al- Jessica." Remy mumbled and pulled her down into another fiery kiss which made her moan and forget about what had just happened.

The blonde let her hand run down Remy's toned stomach to fiddle with the edge of the thin material blocking entry. She was just about to go further down when she felt someone smack her butt hard.

"FUCK!" Jessica screamed and turned around to find nobody behind her again, "That's it! Your place is one fucked up haunted shit!"

The blonde got off the bed and stumbled around to look for her clothes, "If this is your fucked up idea of an awesome night then you're one really screwed up bitch…"

Remy ignored the blonde. She sat up on the bed and rested her head against the headboard. The doctor closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, knowing that this was all probably Gigi's doing.

Jessica bent down to pick up her dress when she suddenly flew forward and fell onto the floor. Someone had kicked her butt… literally.

Laughter filled the room… and it wasn't coming from the brunette on the bed.

Jessica's eyes widened with fear. The blonde got up and dashed out of Remy's apartment in a flash, screaming frantically as she did.

As soon as the blonde disappeared through Remy's doors, Gigi appeared in front of the bed, clutching her sides as she cried with laughter. Remy however, was not amused.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave when I almost yanked her hair out of her head!" Gigi said and roared with more laughter.

Remy got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, not cracking the slightest smile at all.

"Did you see how she fell forward… sh- she hit her head on the way down… that girl's butt is as big as the titanic… just too tempting, I had to give it a big fat kick!" Gigi laughed some more until she was choking.

Remy slammed her medicine cabinet shut, "Would you please just SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

Gigi stopped laughing abruptly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU JUST RUINED MY ENTIRE NIGHT!"

"HEY I JUST SAVED YOU FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" Gigi shouted back.

"WELL WHO EVER SAID I NEEDED SAVING!? YOU COME INTO MY LIFE AND MAKE ME GO ON FUCKED UP ESCAPADES WITH YOU AND YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME?!"

Gigi remained silent as she watched Remy pace the room.

"AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL… YOU'RE NOT EVEN A HUMAN BEING… I'M TALKING TO A FUCKING GHOST WHO THINKS SHE'S A 12 YEAR OLD KID! I FEEL LIKE I BELONG IN AN ASYLUM! FOR GOD'S SAKES WHEN WILL THIS ALL BE OVER?!"

"When you get the point of it al-" Gigi mumbled softly.

"WHEN WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME GO BACK TO MY NORMAL LIFE WHERE I WAS JUST NORMAL AND FINE AND HAPPY!"

"You really think you were happier before I came into your life… before Cameron?" Gigi asked quietly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Remy widened her eyes at the last word Gigi had spoken. She glanced at Gigi whose face was expressionless and wet from tears. Allison Cameron… was the point of it all?

"Yeah… you heard me…" Gigi said when she noticed how the brunette had gone quiet over that name, "Allison Cameron… the start of it all…"

As she ended her sentence, Gigi did the familiar twirl of her finger and sent the both of them free-falling.


	8. The Start of it All Biggest Mistake

**This has two chapters in one!! I'm trying to finish this fic before I go away for a two week holiday. Hopefully I'll post the last one or two by tomorrow night… **

**Anyway, i had some problems with the flow of the story in this chapter… it started to not make much sense so I had to re-write it… I do hope it makes more sense than the one I wrote before… thanks for reading and reviewing guys… **

**Hope you enjoy these two chapters… :) sorry for any errors (writing this at 3am lol).**

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 8: The Start of it All**

"Excuse me… are you supposed to be here?" Cameron raised her eyebrow at a brunette girl dressed in normal visitor's clothes as she entered the supply closet.

Remy comically raised both hands up as if surrendering to the police and chuckled, "Okay you caught me… don't shoot…" and dropped the lab coat in her hands.

Cameron caught sight of the number plate the brunette had hung around her neck and smiled, "You're one of the applicants… for House's new team…"

"Guilty…" Remy smirked before bending down to pick up the lab coat, "He ran out of lab coats so he told us to go steal some…"

"Right… please go right ahead and grab some syringes and bandages on your way out if you must…" Cameron said sarcastically and gestured toward the boxes of supplies.

"If you say so… thank you very much." Remy smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What if I don't allow you to steal the lab coat… what would you do?" Cameron took a step forward, crossing her arms and smirking at the taller doctor.

Remy chuckled, "I'll uhh… steal yours then…" the brunette said with confidence and suggestively ran her eyes over the blonde's body. Cameron's blushing went unnoticed by Remy who was distracted by a sudden movement from outside.

"Thirteen… you should have told me you liked closet girl-on-girl action, I would have hired you on the spot!" House said with fake excitement.

Remy smirked and put on the lab coat.

Cameron turned around and rolled her eyes at the man, "House… go away…"

"She's supposed to be applying for a job in my department, not auditioning to be Allison Cameron's first lesbian girlfriend… or was that second… third maybe? First one was Tiffany… and then sec-"

"House!" Cameron folded her arms in annoyance.

"Good luck, Thirteen…" House smirked mischievously at the both of them before limping away.

Cameron turned around to face Remy who was smiling in amusement.

"Sorry about that… He's… well… he's House." Cameron sighed, "You should get used to it…"

Remy nodded understandingly; "Well I should go if I want to get the job… the other job…" the brunette couldn't help but joke.

"Yes the other job… this one's not hiring… at the moment…" The ER head played along and chuckled, "well, good luck!" Cameron ran a hand through her hair and stepped aside to let the brunette pass.

"Thanks and uhh, nice meeting you… Allison Cameron…" Remy let the name roll of her tongue as she said it for the first time.

"Nice to meet you too… uhh… Thirteen?" Cameron wasn't sure if the brunette wanted to be called that.

Remy chuckled, "It's Remy but you can call me that if you want. Oh and give me a call… whenever this job's hiring…" Remy said, winking at the blonde as she passed and left the supply closet.

Cameron's jaw dropped a little as her eyes gazed at the brunette until she was out of sight.

"Remy…" Cameron said the name out loud for the first time, just to hear how it sounded like. The blonde smiled to herself before turning her attention on getting supplies from the closet.

"I remember this as if it were yesterday…" Remy said softly, watching Cameron get supplies from the closet. Gigi and her were sitting on a bench in the hospital and had watched the whole scene unfold.

"You were hella smooth girl…" Gigi used her best gangsta accent and punched Remy's shoulder lightly.

Remy chuckled sadly, "Yeah well... that only works when I'm flirting… it doesn't work when I'm in love with someone…"

Gigi beamed at the fact that Remy had finally acknowledged that she was in love with Cameron… sort of.

"Well, make it work…" Gigi smiled encouragingly at the doctor.

"Even if I could make her fall in love with me now… it's not right that I break them up… it's not right if I ruin a couple's relationship…"

Chase had cracked a joke and made Cameron giggle with laughter in front of them.

Remy's heart ached seeing her so happy with Chase and knowing that she wasn't the one making her laugh.

"How are you so sure she's in love with Chase…" Gigi sighed and asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They look perfect together…"

"Just because someone looks perfect with another, it does not mean they love each other…"

Remy buried her head in her hands.

"You should tell her you know…" Gigi placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I don't think I have the guts to do that…" Remy mumbled and shook her head.

"Oh come on Remy, if you have the guts to talk to a ghost… you have the guts to tell her…"

Remy chuckled and smiled at Gigi.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper just now…" Remy apologised sincerely.

"And I'm sorry I had to ruin your night…" Gigi said softly.

"Well like you said… I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life… so thank you," Remy open up her arms in an inviting hug, which Gigi enthusiastically accepted.

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 9: The Biggest Mistake**

"Alright, you my friend have a dance to attend… I love dances! They are so romantic!" Gigi squealed and did a little twirl.

"Dance?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"The annual Princeton Plainsboro Hospital Dance… you forgot?" Gigi put her hands on her hips.

"Can I not go…" Remy swore under her breath.

"Cameron's going to be there… it's the perfect opportunity to tell her."

Remy pouted.

"Suck it up… be a man… and charm your way into her pants! I mean… her heart…" Gigi giggled and twirled her finger.

Remy landed just outside the doors to the ballroom. She glanced down at what she was wearing- a ladies cut tuxedo. "Wow…" Remy widened her eyes a little at her androgyny.

The brunette took a deep breath before entering the room. It was dimly lit; the lights were all centred around and on the dance floor. She immediately spotted Cameron dancing with Chase to the beautiful slow ballad that was playing.

Cameron was wearing a simple yet elegant red ball gown. Her hair was tied up gracefully with wisps of hair falling at the side. She looked absolutely, "Beautiful…" Remy said out loud to no one in particular.

Remy breathed in and out heavily before walking up the couple on the dance floor. She tapped Chase's shoulder lightly.

"May I…" Remy asked politely.

"Yeah."

"No."

They said simultaneously. Chase snapped his gaze to Cameron who was smiling at Remy who was smirking at Chase.

Finally, Chase cleared his throat, "Go ahead," He mumbled and left to go get a drink for himself.

Remy took Cameron's left hand with her right and placed an arm around the blonde's waist with Cameron's other hand resting on the brunette's left shoulder.

They smiled at each other as they began dancing slowly to the music.

"I'm not much of a dancer…" Remy said, looking down at their feet.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed…" Cameron said softly, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, not that Remy minded.

"You're in a tux… you look good…" Cameron chuckled softly.

"You think so? I brought a dress just in case I was going to dance with one of these losers…" Remy looked around at the guys and chuckled. Cameron's chuckle turned into laughter.

"So you decided to wear the tux first… to dance with the girls first…" Cameron grinned at the taller doctor.

Remy smiled, "Yeah… well… just you and Cuddy actually…"

"Yeah she needs someone to dance with since House isn't here…" Cameron glanced over at Cuddy who was sipping on her Iced Tea.

The music switched to an even slower one.

Remy pulled Cameron in so that their heads were now side by side, and their bodies were either touching or only a centimetre apart; almost like a hug. The brunette brought Cameron's left hand in, so that their hands were resting on her upper chest.

They swayed their bodies slowly to the music. Remy closed her eyes. She felt comfortable; she felt at ease… she felt like this was the most normal thing in the world.

Cameron bit her lip to try to keep from smiling too much as Remy held her close. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. The proximity was just too intoxicating, in a good way.

"Do you remember the first time we met…" Remy whispered.

"Mhmm…" Cameron smiled, recalling that day in the supply closet.

"You never called me…" Remy said before the both of them chuckled.

"You know I'm not the one to make first moves…"

"Darn, now I have to think of a really great first move… so good that you would drop Chase and run to me…" Remy joked and chuckled softly, but deep down she knew she meant what she had just said.

Cameron swallowed hard; she wanted to tell Remy so badly what she had told Maggie about the truth between she and Chase.

They danced in silence for a few more minutes, both enjoying each other's company, both not wanting to break the embrace.

Remy knew she had to tell her now, the moment was just perfect.

"Allison…" Remy whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I…" Remy swallowed, "I… I'm…" She stuttered as Cameron waited patiently for what Remy had to say.

"I… I think… I'm in l-…" Remy continued. She looked around the room and spotted Chase staring her down angrily. The guilty thoughts of breaking a couple up shot through her mind again… as well as the thoughts of not being able to commit herself to one person after the years of one night stands. It was overwhelming and the brunette began to feel tears filling up her eyes.

"I have to go…" The taller doctor choked out and pulled herself away from Cameron.

"Remy…" Cameron held onto the brunette's hand, hoping that she would stay and finish what she wanted to say, what the blonde wanted to hear for so long.

"I'm sorry…"

With that Remy let her hand slip out of Cameron's hold and she practically ran out of the ball room. As the doors closed behind her, Remy knew that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	9. The Untitled Final Chapter

**You guys' reactions to the cliff hangers are hilarious! HAHA this is why they are so fun to write… Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews… I'm sad that this story has come to an end… if you guys have any questions please just drop me a PM lol… coz I realised that the plot was a little confusing… in my opinion.**

**Hopefully I'll find inspiration when I go on my holiday… and bring back more Cadley fics for you guys…**

**Thanks for reading… sorry for any errors :) **

**The Ghost of One-Night-Stands Past**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction 13**

**Chapter 10: The Untitled Final Chapter.**

Cameron entered the ball room toilet just after Remy had left her alone on the dance floor. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry.

Cuddy walked in and spotted Cameron leaning over the sink tiredly. The poor ER head looked like she was about to crumble. Cuddy immediately locked the bathroom door behind her and went over to the blonde's side to comfort her.

"Did Chase do this?" Cuddy said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Cameron shook her head slightly.

"It's… Remy… isn't it…?" Cuddy rubbed Cameron's shoulder soothingly and looked at her sympathetically.

Cameron steadied her breathing and said in between her sobs, "I c-can't breathe when she looks at me… or when I'm around h-her…"

The blonde paused and shook her head, "…I'm in love with her… but she walked away…"

Cuddy pulled the blonde into a hug as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Remy sat down on the steps outside her apartment. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees. She was frustrated with herself, with the fact that she couldn't commit to one person… to Cameron.

"You fucking coward…" Remy scolded herself and wiped the wetness off her cheeks with her tuxedo sleeves.

"Didn't go as planned huh…" Gigi said softly as she took a seat next to the brunette.

Remy shook her head and breathed out heavily, "I couldn't tell her…" Remy choked up, "…I'm in love with her but I walked away…"

"Do you remember when I told you that… what's lost cannot be reclaimed?"

Remy looked up at Gigi, her eyes overflowing with tears. The red-head sighed sadly and twirled her finger. As Remy went into free-fall, she knew that where they were going wasn't going to be good.

They landed just outside a small church hall. It was bright and sunny; gorgeous weather.

"We're in the future… about 3 years down the road from tonight…" Gigi said sadly and glanced at the door to the church hall. They could hear church bells and beautiful music playing from inside. Remy followed her gaze and wondered why Gigi was not in her usual happy-go-lucky mood.

Gigi slowly pulled Remy through the doors. It was a wedding, a really beautiful one. The crowd was still sitting and waiting for the bride. Remy spotted herself first. She was sitting almost right at the back and had a busty blonde slobbering all over her.

"Who is she?" Remy asked with a disgusted look.

"One of your one night stands…" Gigi replied simply as if it were very normal.

Remy's eyes wandered to the front of the hall where the priest was and so was a familiar blonde man. Chase was standing there, patiently waiting in a black and grey tuxedo.

Remy's jaw dropped as she realised that this was his wedding and he was getting married to… "Allison…" Remy mumbled out as she saw the blonde appear at the entrance to the hall in a gorgeous white wedding gown holding a bouquet of flowers. The crowd stood up in unison and watched the beautiful bride slowly walk down the aisle.

As Cameron passed future Remy with the busty blonde and made eye contact with her, Remy noticed that her smile had faded for a few seconds before she put it back on.

The brunette's eyes started pooling with tears as she rushed to Cameron's side. She didn't want this… she didn't want to lose her.

"You can't marry Chase…" Remy said as tears began to fall.

Of course, nobody but Gigi saw what she was trying to do.

"Allison… please… you can't marry him…" Remy begged pointlessly.

Gigi watched from the corner and began crying as well, feeling the brunette's pain.

Remy reached out to hold Cameron's arm, but her hand just went through her. Remy felt like she was a ghost… that Cameron thought of her as nothing more than someone who was lost and gone forever.

"STOP HER!" Remy cried in frustration at Gigi.

"I can't…" Gigi mumbled through her tears.

"Allison… y-you can't marry him… please…" Remy pleaded hopelessly as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Don't leave me…" the brunette mumbled.

Cameron reached the altar and shared a smile with Chase. The priest said a few things which were all inaudible to Remy who was in a daze.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you… husband and wife… you may kiss the bride…"

"NO!" Remy exclaimed and tried frantically to stop them from kissing, but she couldn't.

As Chase and Cameron locked lips, the room started spinning and became all one big blur. Remy found herself back on the steps to her apartment. She was crying uncontrollably.

"I've l-lost her f-forever haven't I… I can't reclaim her back now…" Remy croaked out as she cried.

"Remy… just as how people can change… the future can change as well…" Gigi said and placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, "There's still time before you lose her completely…"

"She's n-never going to forgive m-me for w-walking away t-tonight…" Remy buried her face in her hands.

"You don't know that…" Gigi said, "Do you love her?"

Remy looked up at the red-head and nodded, "I… I love her…"

Gigi smiled, "There see, that wasn't so hard was it… I just needed to hear that… and she needs to hear that too…"

"Would you give me a lift?" Remy smiled and stood up.

"I sure can…" Gigi grinned for a moment, "but… I won't be coming with you this time…"

"What do you mean?" Remy knit her eyebrows together.

"I mean my work here is done…" Gigi smiled sadly.

"You're leaving? Forever?" Remy looked surprised.

Gigi nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be watching from up above… so don't let me catch you doing things you're not supposed to be doing…" the red-head giggled.

Remy chuckled and pouted, "I'm really going to miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too, Thirteen!" Gigi launched herself into Remy and hugged her tightly.

Remy hugged back and smiled, "Thank you… for everything…"

"Oh don't thank me yet… go get the girl first…" Gigi chuckled and gave Remy an encouraging pat.

"Goodbye Gigi…" Remy placed a kiss on the red-head's cheek.

"Seeya Remy…" Gigi grinned and twirled her finger.

Remy landed outside Cameron's apartment, she was still in her tuxedo but she didn't care. She ran up the familiar staircase landing and banged on the door to Cameron's apartment without any hesitation.

The door opened quickly.

"Allis- …Chase…?" Remy's jaw dropped a little.

"She's not here…" Chase muttered.

"Where is she?" Remy said, trying not to sound impatient.

"I brought her home after the dance and she told me she couldn't… lie to me and herself… and… she left..."

"Where did she-"

"Hospital…" Chase said softly.

Remy turned on her heels.

"Thirteen…" Chase called after the brunette who stopped and turned around, "Take care of her…"

"I will… thanks Chase…" Remy smiled softly and left.

Remy decided to run to the hospital since it was only a few blocks away. She didn't give a damn about how hard she was breathing; she just needed to get to the hospital as fast as she could.

"Did Allison… I mean… Doctor Cameron… is she here?" Remy panted as she asked the receptionist who looked at her as if she was mad.

"Umm, I think she came in about an hour ago… she might be in the ER."

Remy ran to the ER and looked around. It was relatively empty with only a few nurses making rounds.

"Are you looking for Dr. Cameron… she left… a few minutes ago…" One of the nurses said.

Remy's heart sank. The brunette breathed out heavily as she felt her nose getting choked up, "Thank you…" she muttered before turning and walking slowly out of the ER.

Remy decided to take a walk around the empty hospital, just so that she could clear her thoughts. She told herself she could always tell her tomorrow… right?

The brunette turned the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw someone sitting on the bench just in front of the supply closet where they first met.

Cameron was sitting down, thinking about how the brunette managed to take her breath away when she first met her. She wiped her tears away as she spotted someone approaching from the corner of her eye.

Cameron's eyes widened at who it was, she remained rooted to the spot as Remy walked slowly towards her.

Remy stopped in her tracks in between Allison and the door to the supply closet.

"So this is where it all began…" Remy said softly, looking at the door, "The reason why I've been crying and the reason why you're crying right now…"

"A supply closet…" Cameron said and chuckled softly, shaking her head.

Remy couldn't resist that darn laugh of hers. She extended her hand which Allison Cameron took.

Remy pulled her up and into the same dance position as earlier, "I believe I owe you a proper ending to our dance…" the brunette whispered and they began to move slowly to imaginary music.

Cameron chuckled and nodded, her face brushing against Remy's.

"Allison… you make it hard for me to breathe… or even think straight whenever I'm with you… you make my heart ache whenever I think about you…"

Cameron smiled with tears in her eyes as Remy said those words.

"And… I'm…" Remy shifted herself so that she was looking Cameron in the eyes, they smiled at each other, "I'm so in love with you Allison Cameron…"

Cameron grinned through her tears and pulled Remy into a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck as she deepened it. The kiss was full of emotion… three years of emotions; it felt so right and the both of them could feel how much they wanted each other for so long through the kiss.

"I love you too." Cameron breathed out and they smiled into their next long kiss. The blonde pushed Remy against the door to the supply closet. Remy giggled at Cameron's eagerness as her back hit the door.

Remy detached her hand from Cameron's waist momentarily to open the door. Not breaking the kiss, Remy pulled Cameron in and pushed the blonde against the now closed door.

"It's going to be hell taking my dress off…" Cameron said as she pulled Remy's outer tuxedo jacket off.

"I'm sure it's going to be easier than taking the lab coat off you that day..." Remy pulled her into another blistering kiss.

Cameron chuckled, "yeah only because now I want this off me…"

"Exactly…" Remy grinned, "And… I have all night…"

The doctors both laughed softly and crashed into another kiss and no words were spoken anymore after that.

**Prologue**

Cameron cuddled into Remy's embrace. They were sitting on the sofa at Cameron's apartment enjoying a movie together.

Just then Remy heard a familiar giggle. She looked around, smiling, hoping to see the red-head again.

"What?" Cameron asked, looking around as well.

"Nothing… I think I heard a ghoooost…" Remy shook Cameron playfully.

"Really?" Cameron widened her eyes with fear.

"No not really…" Remy giggled.

Cameron playfully hit her shoulder, "This reminds me… I've been dying to ask you this question…"

"Yes?"

"How come every time I saw you… or bumped into you… you always looked like you've just seen a ghost?"

Remy chuckled, "That was just my face… it's stuck like that…"

Cameron burst out laughing, "No tell me! Why…"

Remy sighed, "It's is quite a story… I'm not sure you want to hear it…"

Cameron shifted herself so that she was straddling the younger doctor, "Tell me… please?" Cameron grinned and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

Remy smirked, "Okay..." she couldn't say no to the person she loved.

Cameron grinned happily and went back to comfortably cuddling her girlfriend.

Remy made sure Allison was comfortable before commencing on the story, "It was a typical Friday Night… and I was at the bar… and there was this red-head woman sitting a few seats down…"

**THE END. :')**


End file.
